ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Seiya (Full English Dub Cast)
If Saint Seiya's series was to be re-dubbed in English, it would be dubbed by Studiopolis (Los Angeles), Funimation (Texas) and Bang Zoom. Voice Cast *Todd Haberkorn : Pegasus Seiya *Dave Wittenberg : Dragon Shiryu *Vic Mignogna : Cygnus Hyoga *Bryce Papenbrook : Andromeda Shun *Travis Willingham : Phoenix Ikki *Tara Platt : Saori Kido "Athena" *Johnny Yong Bosch : Unicorn Jabu *Sonny Strait : Hydra Ichi *Mike McFarland : Wolf Nachi *Patrick Seitz : Lionet Ban *David Wald : Bear Geki *Trina Nishimura : Eagle Marin *Kira Vincent-Davis : Ophiuchus Shaina (1st voice/Sanctuary) *Melissa Fahn : Ophiuchus Shaina (Asgard, Poseidon, Hades, Elysion) *Newton Pittman : Lyra Orpheus *Jamieson Price : Tatsumi *Dave Boat : Cassios *Erin Fitzgerald : Pandora *Monica Rial : Makoto *Caitlin Glass : Seika *Felecia Angelle : Shunrei *Brittney Karbowski : Kiki *Stephanie Sheh : Freya *Steve Staley : Pegasus Koga *Roger Craig Smith : Lionet Soma *Cristina Vee : Aquila Yuna *Micah Solusod : Dragon Ryuho *Matthew Mercer : Wolf Haruto *Benjamin Diskin : Orion Eden *Stephanie Sheh : Aria *Sam Riegel : Equuleus Subaru *Tia Ballard : Raki *Bryn Apprill : Selene *Jad Saxton : Sonia (young) *Whitney Rodgers : Medea *Cherami Leigh : Lyfia Bronze Saints (Omega) *??? : Dorado Spear *??? : Volans Argo *??? : Compass Hooke *??? : Delphinus Güney *??? : Apus Paradise *??? : Lynx Mirapolos *??? : Wolf Yoshitomi *??? : Equuleus Celeris *??? : Equuleus Kitalpha Silver Saints *Doug Erholtz : Lizard Misty *Grant George : Hound Asterion *Chris Hackney : Whale Moses *Sam Riegel : Centaurus Babel *Robbie Daymond : Perseus Algol *Christopher Corey Smith : Crow Jamian *Lucien Dodge : Cerberus Dante *Lex Lang : Auriga Capella *Quinton Flynn : Musca Dio *Chris Cason : Heracles Algethi *Ray Chase : Canis Major Sirius *Spike Spencer : Sagitta Ptolemy Silver Saints (Omega) *??? : Southern Cross Kazuma *??? : Hound Miguel *??? : Crow Johann *??? : Musca Fly *??? : Peacock Pavlín *??? : Sagitta Sham *??? : Auriga Almaaz *??? : Reticulum Balazo *??? : Caelum Michelangelo *??? : Kerberos Dorie *??? : Perseus Mirfak *??? : Scutum Ennead *??? : Camelopardalis Bartschius *??? : Boötes Bayer *??? : Whale Menkar Gold Saints *Melissa Fahn : Aries Mu (Sanctuary, Hades) *Sean Schemmel : Aries Mu (Asgard, Poseidon, Hades Inferno, Soul of Gold) *Beau Billingslea : Taurus Aldebaran *Billy Zane : Gemini Saga (Sanctuary), The Pope *Richard Epcar : Gémini Saga, Evil Saga *Paul St. Peter : Gemini Kanon *Ian Sinclair : Cancer Deathmask *Yuri Lowenthal : Leo Aiolia *Tara Platt : Virgo Shaka (Sanctuary, Hades) *Chris Patton : Virgo Shaka (Asgard, Poseidon, Hades Inferno, Soul of Gold) *Steve Kramer : Old Dohko *Christopher Sabat : Libra Dohko *Crispin Freeman : Scorpio Milo *Kyle Hebert : Sagittarius Aiolos *Troy Baker : Capricorn Shura (Sanctuary) *Matthew Mercer : Capricorn Shura *Kirk Thornton : Aquarius Camus *Laura Post : Pisces Aphrodite (Sanctuary, Hades Inferno) *Tony Oliver : Pisces Aphrodite (Hades, Soul of Gold) *Dan Green : Aries Shion Gold Saints (Omega) *Justin Briner : Aries Kiki *Bob Carter : Taurus Harbinger *Kate Higgins : Gemini Paradox, Gemini Integra *Robert McCollum : Cancer Schiller *Dameon Clarke : Leo Mycenae *David Vincent : Virgo Fudo *Kaiji Tang : Libra Genbu *Dave Wittenberg : Libra Shiryu *Morgan Garrett : Scorpio / Hornet Sonia *Todd Haberkorn : Sagittarius Seiya *R Bruce Elliott : Capricorn Ionia *Liam O'Brien : Aquarius Tokisada *Josh Grelle : Pisces Amor Steel Saints *David Wald : Geki *Mike McFarland : Nachi *Patrick Seitz : Ban *Johnny Yong Bosch : Unicorn Jabu *Alexis Tipton : Emma *??? : Erna *??? : Kerry *??? : Ushio *??? : Daichi *??? : Shou Legendary Saints (Omega) *Vic Mignogna : Cygnus Hyoga *Bryce Papenbrook : Andromeda Shun *Travis Willingham : Phoenix Ikki God Warriors *Patrick Seitz : Phecda Gamma Thor *Steven Blum : Alioth Epsilon Fenrir *Eric Vale : Benetnasch Eta Mime *Liam O'Brien : Merak Beta Hägen *David Vincent : Megrez Delta Alberich *Brian Beacock : Mizar Zeta Syd *Josh Grelle : Alcor Zeta Bud *Kaiji Tang : Dubhe Alpha Siegfried *Martha Harms : Polaris Hilda *Austin Tindle : Gullinbursti Fródi *Kent Williams : Níðhöggr Fafner *Christopher Sabat : Tanngrisnir Heracles *Aaron Dismuke : Eikþyrnir Surt *Ricco Fajardo : Grani Sigmund *Robert McCollum : Hræsvelgr Baldr *Chuck Huber : Garmr Útgarðar *J. Michael Tatum : Andreas Lise *Benjamin Diskin : Loki Marina Generals *Troy Baker : Sea Horse Baian *Justin Cook : Scylla Io *TC Carson : Chrysaor Krishna *Chris Ayres : Limnade Caça *Derek Stephen Prince : Kraken Isaak *Tony Oliver : Siren Sorrento *Paul St. Peter : Sea Dragon Kanon *Shelley Calene-Black : Mermaid Thetis Specters *J. Michael Tatum : Wyvern Rhadamanthys *Benjamin Diskin : Garuda Aiacos *Robert McCollum : Griffon Minos *Mike McFarland : Deep Niobe *Kyle Phillips : Papillon Myu *Steven Blum : Worm Raimi *Fred Tatasciore : Cyclops Gigant *Christopher Bevins : Frog Zelos *Chris Ayres : Acheron Charon *Derek Stephen Prince : Balron Lune *Kyle Hebert : Golem Rock *Austin Tindle : Sphinx Pharaoh *John Swasey : Lycaon Phlegyas *Cris George : Deadly Beetle Stand *Ricco Fajardo : Harpy Valentine *Jerry Jewell : Skeleton Markino *Dave Boat : Troll Ivan *Josh Grelle : Basilisk Sylphid *Keith Silverstein : Minotauros Gordon *Aaron Dismuke : Alraune Queen Martians *??? : Mantis Ordykia *??? : Spider Ragno *??? : Beetle Brothers *??? : Ant Radzinsky *??? : Bacchus *??? : Romulus *??? : Vulcanus *??? : Diana Pallasites *Chris Nisoi : Holy Sword Titan *??? : Holy Sword Hyperion *??? : Holy Sword Gallia *??? : Holy Sword Aegaeon *??? : Dione *??? : Rhea *??? : Europa *??? : Aegir *??? : Surtur *??? : Tarvos *??? : Loge *??? : Ymir *??? : Methone *??? : Halimede *??? : Hati *??? : Thebes *??? : Cyllene *??? : Greip *??? : Mira Gods *J. Michael Tatum : Julian Solo / Poseidon *Neil Kaplan : God of Death Thanatos *Peter Lurie : God of Sleep Hypnos *Jonathan Fahn : Hades *Andrew Love : Mars *Vic Mignogna : Abzu *Monica Rial : Pallas *Sam Riegel : Saturn Note This page is available for anyone to edit (but Aries Mu, Virgo Shaka and Pisces Aphrodite's voice would perhaps be male or female in Sanctuary and Hades) Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Category:English Dub Category:Redub